vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer of the Righteous
Hammer of the Righteous is the 10 point Paladin talent from the Protection tree. It is a mandatory talent for any serious paladin tank as it provides threat on multiple mobs at a time. Ability Usage Hammer of the Righteous is the only protection paladin ability able to be used while silenced. However, it may not be used while disarmed. Most other protection abilities are usable while disarmed. Hammer of the Righteous will proc the active seal on any target that it hits. This will usually be Seal of Vengeance for a tank, meaning that all mobs hit will receive one stack of the Holy Vengeance debuff. This allows you to stack the spell on all targets in the pull. Seal of Wisdom, Light and Righteousness can also be used this way, allowing quick mana or health regeneration while soloing multiple enemies. Hammer of the Righteous can crit, causing 200% damage. Probability is based on crit chance with the weapon being wielded. Hammer of the Righteous can miss, be dodged or deflected. * The base miss rate is 8% versus raid bosses, affected by melee hit as normal (32.8 Hit Rating = 1% chance to hit at level 80) * The base dodge rate is 6.5% versus raid bosses, affected by expertise as normal (8.1 Expertise rating = 1 Expertise at level 80 = 0.25% chance less to be dodged) * 'Deflect' results are parries. The base parry/deflect rate is 13.75%, versus raid bosses, affected by your expertise as normal (8.1 Expertise rating = 1 Expertise at level 80 = 0.25% chance less to be deflected/parried) Hammer of the Righteous scales directly with raw weapon DPS, causing Paladin tanks to seek out conventional tanking weapons rather than spellpower weapons (in contrast to paladins before Wrath of the Lich King). The 4x multiplier is high enough that a melee DPS weapon will always be better than a spellpower weapon. The damage of Hammer of the Righteous is also affected by increases in Strength and attack power (14 AP = 4 HotR damage). This ability is a Smart Spell. Ability Usage in 4.0.1 Starting in Patch 4.0.1, Hammer of the Righteous has two effects: * It attacks the paladin's current target with a straight melee physical attack, doing a percentage of weapon damage. This attack can miss, be dodged, be parried, or be blocked, and does double damage on a crit, just like any other physical melee attack. * If the physical attack connects with its target, it then attacks all nearby enemies (including the paladin's target) with a Holy damage spell. This is resolved as a spell attack, using the paladin's spell miss chance. Resistance from higher level mobs Mobs higher level than a player spellcaster have an "effective Resistance" to all schools of magic cast by that player, including the Holy school. Thus, when attacking a higher level mob with Hammer of the Righteous, the damage may be partially resisted. This effect cannot be reduced by Spell Penetration. The partial Resist mechanics for Hammer of the Righteous seem to be based on the attacker's Weapon Skill with the weapon being wielded, rather than the attacker's level. My level 64 Protection Paladin was attacking a level 60 Umbrafen Slavebinder with Hammer of the Righteous. Since my paladin was higher level than the mob, it should have been impossible for any of the Holy damage done by Hammer of the Righteous to be resisted. However, I had started wielding a new mace at the time, and my mace skill was only 270. The combat log entry read: * Your Hammer of the Righteous hits Umbrafen Slavebinder for 233 Holy.(349 Resisted) Related Items *Glyph of Hammer of the Righteous - Your Hammer of the Righteous hits 1 additional target. *Lightsworn Plate (Protection Tier 10) - 2 piece set bonus makes your Hammer of the Righteous ability deal 20% increased damage. *Liadrin's Plate set (Protection Tier 9) - 2 piece set bonus makes your Hammer of the Righteous ability deal 5% increased damage. *Turalyon's Plate set (Protection Tier 9) - 2 piece set bonus makes your Hammer of the Righteous ability deal 5% increased damage. *Redemption Plate (Protection Tier 7) - 2 piece set bonus makes your Hammer of the Righteous ability deal 10% increased damage. Patch changes External links Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells Category:Paladin talents